Kinderfresser
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: Who could be so evil to kill a child?...
1. Chapter 1

Wallabee Beetles, or Numbuh 4 as he was called, was a member of the KND association for kids under the age of thirteen. He and four other members resided in a large tree house where planning and weapon building were taken place.

Numbuh 4 was currently in his room leaned back on his pillow busy sharpening his knives in the comfort of his own room, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Wally?" the sweetness of his dear friend Kuki Sanban, or Numbuh 3, was so soothing to him. He hid his knives, then got up from his bed cheerfully and opened the door just a crack. There stood Numbuh 3. In a bath robe.

Numbuh 4 blushed crazily.

"Sorry, about the inconvenience, Wally! But I had got in the shower and realized I didn't have a rag to wash myself with and I was wondering if you h—"

"Yes, Aye do!" he answer a bit too quickly. He shut the door and hollered, "Just wait out there, Kuki! Please, don't come in!" He didn't want her to see his room. Wally turned around and fanned his face to get rid of some of the redness and walked over to dresser to grab a washrag.

"She's naked..." he said softly to himself, still fanning. "...an' wet...oh gawd..."

Turning back around forcing out the arousing thoughts from his brain, he handed her the washrag and shut the door, locking it this time.

"Bloody, 'ell, Wallabee! What was t'at all abou'? Get yo'r mind out o' the gutter..."

He sighed now angry at himself for thinking such things about her. But in the back of his mind...it felt kind of good.

He plopped back down on his bed and begun sharpening his knives again. The half-naked 3 came back into mind, but this time he didn't try to push it out. The thought of her in the stark combined with the sound of the scraping of metal made a grin slide onto his face.

Lifting his head just a bit. 4 gave a glance at the corner of his room that had red hand prints on the wall. A funny thought came to mind.

He let out a snicker quietly and walked over. As he done many times before, he used the red to write something on the wall. He wrote in terrible handwriting 'EAt ThE KiDs AfTer.'

4 chuckled as quietly as he could, but the more he tried to push it down, the more it wanted to come out. Finally, he let out a crescendo toned evil laugh.

"Aye'm so morbid..."


	2. Chapter 2

The overhead lights dimmed suddenly to a thick red tint. Then, an alarm sounded. But that wasn't a normal alarm. One of the teams alarms was for intruders. That one made a police car sounding noise. The other alarm rattled a repetitive metallic noise, trademark to an old-timey school bell. That one was to alert the tree house that it was time for battle. But this alarm was the emergency alarm; it started out deep then escalated to a high pitched tone, held it, then declined at the same speed. That alarm never went off; Numbuh 4 didn't think it ever would...

4's mind spiraled from a mixture of anticipation and fear. Shaking away his sudden thoughts, he rushed downstairs to find the others watching something on television.

"What's going on, mates?!" 4 asked, frantic, holding tightly onto gun with trembling fingers. "Any trouble?" They didn't answer, their eyes still glued to the TV. They appeared to be watching the news. "Why are you watching an _adult_ show...?"

4 stepped closer. He circled around them to see their stone shocked faces.

"What happened...?" 4 looked to the TV. An adult was talking about some crime, but nothing stood out. Not until the evidence pictures of some peoples murder popped up on the screen.

4's gun slipped from his fingers to the floor giving the same expression as his teammates. The people in the pictures were children. But not just any children. They were Numbuh's 21,311, Numbuh 319, and Numbuh 173. All were kids apart of the KND association.

It was explained that the weapon used was a Winchester sheath knife shown on the screen. That particular knife looked very similar to...

4 bolted from the sitting area.

"No, no, no, no..." 4 stressed. Circling the corner, he raced to his room. Once inside, he shut and locked the door. "No, no, no, no..." He rushed to his dresser and fumbled through his knife drawer on a hunt for his Winchester. But it was nowhere to be found.

"NO!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Numbuh 4?" he heard someone say sounding a little too close... He turned around to find Numbuh 5 walking into his bedroom. But how? He had locked the door... "The news was scary, I don't blame you. Are you okay in h—" She stopped and gazed in horror at her surroundings.

Numbuh 5 screamed.

He flew over his bed and shut the door before she could escape. 4 then held up the knife in his hand to her menacingly.

"Don't kill me, Wallabee!" she pleaded.

"What?...Aye'm not going to kill you! What made you think—" He looked at his hand, "oh..." then placed the knife in his back pocket. "You better not tell anyone abou' my room! Not a soul! You weren't even suppose to be in here, anyway!"

"I promise! I promise! I won't tell! Here—" She stuck out her pinky. "Pinky-swear on it. You know I don't break those." He looked at her hand, and back up at her. Then slowly, he grabbed her pinky with his. "I promise I won't tell...Just _you_ promise _me,_ you'll never do it again."

He scoffed.

"No promises..." Numbuh 4 looked up at her one more time into her tearful brown eyes. "Fine...For you, Abby...Aye'll try."

"Thank you, Wallabee...Will you let me out of here now?" Numbuh 4 was more than delighted to get her out of his room...but he stopped her.

"No." 5 trembled from fear. "Aye jus' can't..."

"How about I tell you one of my secrets? So you can feel a little better." She thought for a moment on what she could tell him that wasn't that embarrassing... "How about—I hope this wasn't too obvious..."

"What?"

"...I've a tiny crush on Hoagie..." Her face turned bright red and her eyes wandered not wanting to look at Numbuh 4 from embarrassment. "Can I go now?"

Wally chuckled softly.

He opened the door to let her escape. Just as she was leaving, the team came walking up the hallway. Toward Numbuh 4's room.

Quickly, she shut the door and turned to them.

"Hey, guys," she said calmly.

"Is Numbuh 4 alright?" asked Numbuh 1.

"He's crying right now..." But there had only been tears in her own eyes. Numbuh 1 pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, Numbuh 5. We'll find the person responsible for all this."

But Abby now knew the person who was responsible. She wanted to tell them so badly. But she was too scared to. And she had made a binding promise. Only God knew what he would have done if she told...

* * *

Numbuh 4 leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor. He hugged his knees and drooped his head ashamed. He couldn't believe someone finally caught a glimpse of his bedroom. But at least he knew Numbuh 5 could keep a secret.

Thinking back on the crime, 4 was absolutely baffled as to how he could have lost his knife so easily.

"How?...No one knows abou' my knife collection, but my Winchester is gone..." That brought up a confusing question. "Who could have killed 'em?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Wally couldn't eat. He was too stressed. Too many bad things had happened at once... Numbuh 5 finding out what he was doing all this time in his bedroom. Loosing his favorite knife in a crime. And the murders...

He pushed the bowl of cereal away and laid his head down on the table.

"You not gonna eat that?" Numbuh 3 asked him with a trademark grin. She was still grinning after what she'd witnessed on TV. Typical for Kuki to push things out of her mind so that she could continue smiling. If only 4 knew how to do that.

"Nah, you can have it, Kuki." She grabbed it cheerfully and started shoveling.

"Are you okay, Wally? You don't look so good." He wanted to answer her, but then he shook his head.

Kuki, just about to ask him something else, looked across the room at Numbuh 1 who had stepped into the kitchen's doorway. He looked tense.

"I want everyone to report to the other room as soon as possible," he announced in a stoic manner. "We will be having a meeting to determine who the culprit of the crime is." He left the room as quickly as he came.

"He didn't look too good..." said 3.

"Yeah." Wally narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the door. "An' Aye think Aye know why..."

* * *

"You all have been gathered here," Numbuh 1 told the group pacing back and forth, "to brainstorm who could have done such deeds. Any ideas? Leads?—Yes, Numbuh 2?"

"This could possibly be a technicality," 2 proclaimed. "Maybe it was an adult that's done this and we just don't know it?"

"Hmm...good thought. In that case, it's out of our power. Adults are the only people capable of doing such things. There's no way a kid could possibly have done such deeds...Or, maybe they can. But only if that kid has had some possible mental illness or resentment towards these people."

Numbuh 4 raised his hand. "Maybe...But Aye have an idea."

"What is it, Numbuh 4..." 1's voice seemed to sound a little thicker.

"Aye've come to the thought that maybe the person is closer than we think he is," 1's eyes narrowed. "Since Numbuh's 21,311, 319, and 173 were all apart o' the KND association, then the person must be here in the association itself. Meaning, it must be someone we know. Right?"

"Hmm..." Numbuh 1 thought. "It must be. Well. The only suspect that remotely comes to mind is...you."

4 widened his eyes in despair. "Why would you say t'at?! Aye didn't do it!"

"Yeah, why?!" 3 and 5 both said together.

"C'mon, Numbuh 1!" Abby protested. "What you thinking?"

"Don't give me that, Numbuh 5!" 1 gave a stern look at Abby. "You knew about this, too!" 4 gasped, deeply in shocked. He thought at least _she_ would have kept his secret...

"About what?!" 3 was so clueless.

"I didn't tell him, I promise!" Abby assured Wally. "He found out on his own!..."

"Found out about what?!"

"About how Numbuh 4 has a collection of knives?!" 1 exclaimed. "With bloody finger prints all over his bedroom! And he wrote, 'Eat the Kids After' on his wall! You focking cannibal!" 4 stared at 1 numbly. "Where's your Winchester knife, Numbuh 4? Or can you even answer that?!" The hair stood up on the back of his neck knowing now he had been caught. How did Numbuh 1 find out about the knife? 4 always kept his door locked when it wasn't attended to... "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

4 trembled and shook trying to hold back the one thing he'd kept secret all this time...But he said it.

With his head drooping, he mumbled something underneath his breath.

"What did you say...?" Numbuh 1 asked sternly.

4 lifted his head, now giving the concentrated look of ire. Face red from anger and embarrassment, he pulled up his hoodie sleeves exposing countless deep scars from his wrists to his elbows. Some looked to be healing, others were fresh and red. He exclaimed through gritted teeth, "Aye'm sick in the head!" The gang gasped deeply and winced at the horrid sight. "Aye've been depressed for awhile, alright?! And Aye get a bit...morbid 'bout it...—Can you see it?!" 4 pulled his sleeve up even further, revealing even more.

The air grew thick from heavy tension. 2 was shaking uncontrollably, 3's eyes were wet with tears, 5 had her face in her hands, and 1...finally appeared to be expressing some emotion.

"The blood in my room is _my_ blood!" He threw his sleeve down, "And for yo'r info'mation, 'Eat the Kids After' is a Rock n' Role non-conformist band! Aye'm into that kind of music, so what?! And another thing, you shouldn't have gone in my room! Just like how Aye told 5! But Aye guess that's over! Everyone can come into my room anytime they focking want! Go right ahead and watch me cut myself!"

Numbuh 1 still appeared to be unconvinced.

"Numbuh 4," he began, "That's enough—"

"No, Numbuh 1!" Wally had only just begun. "Aye speak the truth! Aye only do this to myself to relieve the pain! Aye do it because it makes me forget about witnessing my own mother's death in front o' my six-year-old-eyes!"

Wally drew in a sharp gasp. He said it...He couldn't believe it. They finally pushed out the dark secret he had kept for all those years...

They all started crying, (they actually cried) but not a sound was made.

Numbuh 4, about to cry himself, pulled it together and started again, "Aye don't want you to think Aye'm a bad person. Aye like knives; Aye can't help it. But Aye didn't kill anyone. My Winchester knife was stolen from me. Meaning, someone is trying to frame me for this, but Aye have no idea who. We need to stop blaming each other an' find the person responsible."

In the back of Numbuh 4's mind, he felt it was necessary to congratulate himself. He'd never come clean before. And since he'd done it, he did feel a little better. But not about himself. It was better that they knew. Because it didn't matter if there was a serial killer on the loose, the closest person Wally would have come close to killing would have been himself...


	4. Chapter 4

Numbuh 4 sighed.

"Such a long day an' it hadn't even started yet..."

"I feel ya," Abby agreed.

"Aye mean, Aye can't believe t'ey found out 'bout..." He sighed again. "...Aye can't believe Aye told 'em."

"It's for the best. You're too young to be feeling this way, Numbuh 4."

He rolled his eyes.

"You don't think Aye know t'at?" He pulled his sleeves down a bit more covering his palms. "Aye can't help it..."

"Look we don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to." She rested a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Right now, it's best to focus on finding the killer."

"Yo're right." He laid back and rested on his pillow. "Okay. So...any leads do you have?"

"No. I can't think of anyone..." She didn't sound entire sure.

Wally sat back up and looked at her sitting on the end of his bed. She rubbed the back of her neck apprehensively.

"Are you positive, Numbuh 5?" She drew a quivery breath. Suspicious now, Wally scooted his way down to her side.

"Not really..." she admitted.

"Aye know you have someone on yo'r mind...?"

"Well...I don't want to say. She _is_ my sister—" Abby shook her head at herself disappointed she had given her secret away that quickly.

"Cree?" Numbuh 4 was confused. "Why do you think it's her?" Numbuh 5 didn't answer for awhile. She sat in deep thought of weather or not she should tell him. "Abby, come on now..."

Numbuh 5 groaned not wanting to admit what was on her mind. But went ahead and told him anyway.

She refused to look at him when she said, "...Cree is apart of the Anti's."

Wally was baffled. He couldn't believe what she had just told him.

"Your si—Cr—but...good Gaud..."

"I never told anyone because I thought if they knew she was apart of the Anti's, then everyone would look at me and think I'm a bad person as well. Besides, she _is_ my sister." A pause. "But I do think it could be her. So, I need to tell Numbuh 1 right away before—"

Just then, the lights dimmed to red and the emergency alarm went off once again.

"Before _t'at_, mate?"

"Oh, no..." Abby escaped the room faster than Numbuh 4 could blink. He shot out of his room as well rushing his way to the sitting room. The members of KND had all made it to the sitting room before Numbuh 4 once again.

"Who's the next victim?!" Abby shouted, very scared now.

"I don't know, yet," Numbuh 1 told her sincere. "Listen."

"The child serial killer has done it again," said the TV announcer. "The first three victims were Fanny Fulbright, Chad Dickson, and Rachel McKenzie. Now the killer has struck again, but this time, it was no child." The picture that popped up on the screen was the body of someone who was much older than anyone who could have been in the KND association. They immediately new who it was.

"Numbuh 11..." one of them whispered quietly.

The announcer continued, "The body of a young teenager was found this morning in her room resting in a pool of blood with various stab wounds to the chest. Her identity has been revealed to be..." The sound of the TV droned in the background as Abby's mind grew numb. She fell to her knees unable to feel any sort of emotion out of shock from what was presented on the screen.

The team didn't dare touch her. There was nothing they could have done to make her feel any better at that point.

"He's getting closer..." Numbuh 3 whimpered. "He-He's getting closer to us...I-I think one of us is next..." A tear ran down her cheek. "...Please tell me this isn't happening..."

Numbuh 2 got to his knees as well and rested a comforting arm around Numbuh 5's shoulders.

"My sister...Why? Why her..." she muttered finally letting the tears fall.

At least they knew it couldn't have been Cree. But what child was strong enough to take down someone who was twice their size?


End file.
